Experiencing Labor
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: KB one shot! Botan is having her first child and poor Kurama has to go through the experiance with her.


Author's notes: i haven't put up anything in a while and royal blue kitsune reviewed me wondering where i was. well, to answer that all i have to say is "precal and chemistry". they suck!

Summary: Botan is having her first child and poor Kurama has to go through the experiance with her.

Disclaimer: i dont own nothing but this computer... and the plot!

* * *

"Kura-ma, ahh… I swear…gah…you are never…holy shit…gonna touch me…Oh my God, Oh my God… EVER AGAIN!" a look of panic spread across the kitsune's face as he watched his wife go through her first pregnancy. The thought of a sexless future was not a happy one. And it wasn't that he couldn't get any woman he wanted, he just didn't want any one other than Botan, his wife of over a century.

"Hn, don't worry kitsune, they always say that. She's just trying to get rid of the pain." Hiei had walked through the curtain and was watching the whole thing with a rather amused expression.

"How would you know?"

"I was there for Yukina's, Shizuru's, and Keiko's pregnancies." Kurama was a bit skeptical of this new found piece of information.

"I can understand you being there for your sister and your best human friend, but why on earth were you at Keiko's labor?"

"The detective couldn't make it. He was in Maikai and Keiko had the baby a week early. So because he didn't trust the buffoon, and you and Botan were not around, he asked me to make sure nothing happened to her." It was then that Youko Kurama noticed that the fire koorime was watching his wife have a child.

"Hiei, you do realize that you are intruding on a private moment?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, get out!" he bellowed.

"Hn. Whatever kitsune." The small demon leaped out of the room before he got strangled and cut into millions of tiny pieces.

"Kurama! It hurts…ouch!" Botan grabbed Kurama's fore arm and squeezed with all of her might. Kurama could feel the bone starting to give under the pressure his wife's tiny hand was applying. Who knew that the woman had this much strength in her?

"Alright love. You are going to get through this. Mukuro, is everything…okay?"

"Of course. She's in extreme pain, but that is more than expected. She just needs to keep this up for a few more hours."

"Hours! My arm can't handle that! Can her body handle that?" Botan squeezed his arm even harder, making him look down at her.

"I had sex with you for days at a time, ongoing pressure, and you don't think I can handle this?" Kurama blushed five shades of pink when Mukuro looked up at him and down at Botan with a smile. Since when was his wife so open about their mating affairs?

"Well, um…I guess you have a point…"

"Obviously! Feh...I'm in serious… PAIN!"

"Days, hun? I wonder how long Hiei could last while he's in heat… oh well, that's what I get for not marrying a kitsune." After hearing that, Kurama felt like he needed to throw up. That was way too much information for him.

"All kitsune... mating rituals last…ahh…that long?"

"Well, Botan, the average kitsune can last about a day when they have gone into heat. But your Kurama seems to be… special."

"Damn straight he is! Oh my…holy Mary mother of God! This child is just as stubborn as it's father!"

"Hey!" and so the embarrassment of Kurama and the screams of Botan went on for another two hours.

"Botan and Kurama, you are now the proud parents of a baby boy! What do you want to name him?" before Kurama could say anything Botan decided for him.

"Kuronue… that's his name." Kurama assumed Botan was tired because when he went to take Kuronue outside for a walk she didn't object.

The sun was just beginning to set and Maikai, for once, seemed peaceful. His beautiful baby boy had his silver hair, a silver tail, long sharp claws, and his fathers face. But there was some of his mother in there too. In the midst of the silver mop on the boys head, there were already some light blue sections that would one day become streaks of blue in a silver mane. But most importantly, the child's eyes, which had just opened, looked just like his mothers; pure amethyst.

Youko felt a sudden chill in the air. It was time to go back inside. Apparently while he had been outside Mukuro and Hiei had left and Botan was up. Not only was she up, but she was cleaning the mess that had been made during her labor and she was making dinner.

"Love, you really shouldn't be walking around."

"Stop worrying, it will give you wrinkles. And I'm just fine, but I do have to feed Kuronue."

Kurama watched as his wife took his son and proceeded to do feed the child. He had never really thought about what this baby would mean to them, as a family. Botan would be home all the time now and Koenma would have to deal with that. Well, maybe she could still work at a desk, but there would be absolutely no more flying or ferrying souls. The boy would grow up as part of Reikai and Maikai. Kurama would teach him everything he knew. This child would be a great thief yet. He would hunt, run, loot, and plunder, and Kurama would teach him how.

"Baby, maybe he should be able to crawl first." A smirk spread across his face.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well, you had that fatherly look of knowledge… and 'my son is going to be the best' was written all over your face."

"He is going to be the best."

"Don't I know it! How could he be anything but the best?" he watched as Botan began to rock their son to sleep, her eyes intently watching her sons eyes as the baby cooed and laughed. A smile grew on his beautiful wife's face. Then he remembered something.

"Love, did you mean what you said about never letting me touch you again?"

"Are you out of your mind? Of course I didn't mean it! I would miss our three day vacations just as much as you would."

"What do you mean 'three day vacations'?"

"Honestly, Kurama for as smart and cunning as you are, you can be really dense sometimes. Kuronue is not going to be in the house while we do that. So whenever we want or need time off he's going to be shipped over to Mukuro's."

"Are you sure Hiei won't kill him. You know he's not the best with kids."

"I've already squared it away. Mukuro will jullion him up one side and down the other if he is anything but the kind loving uncle that he's supposed to be. Well…as kind and loving as Hiei can be."

"Botan…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know…I love you too."

* * *

End Comments: i dont know if i like this one so much... it was okay. there was a bit more talk of sex in this fic than in my others but it was meant to be playful. i hope you like it and i have two more K/B fics that i want to be up soon. if you wish to see the rest of my up coming one shot pairings then you can look at my profile page at the bottom. thanks to all my readers... royal blue kitsune, i cant believe you were actually looking for my stories... i will have another K/B (hopefully much better) up really soon dedicated to you! toodles!


End file.
